Time Changes
by dawn341
Summary: When Pete falls in love, there are unexpected consequences. Sequel to Time Matters


Time Changes by Dawn Cunningham

Sequel to Time Matters

This is a Planet of the Apes/Highlander crossover story. You don't really need to read Time Matters before you read this, but it may help. I think I've included enough details about both shows to understand this story.

Someone made a comment on that they would love a sequel with Duncan in it. Next thing I know, this idea popped into my head. See, feedback does help! This story is more Highlander than Planet of the Apes, but the various characters kept showing up so I had to go with it.

Note: I know my dates don't quite jive with the tv show. At the time I wrote my first story for Planet of the Apes, I didn't quite have them right based on the opening sequence. Since this is a sequel, I'm sticking with my original dates. I thought they left earth in 1988 instead of 1980. That would have made Richie only 6 when Virdon and Burke blasted off into space. And I based my time line on when the spaceship clock stopped but time kept going and they crashed in June 3086. Since I set the last story in April 3086, that was wrong. This really doesn't affect this story but I wanted to clarify in case someone wondered. I also blatantly stole the reason for how apes evolved from the original movies.

This story has not been beta read. I have lost contact with all the people who used to help me with my stories. If you should see a major problem, let me know and I will fix it.

Feedback is important!

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

July 3086, somewhere in California

Colonel Alan Virdon pulled up as he noticed the small village nestled in the valley below them. He pulled out a crudely drawn map and studied it, as Major Pete Burke came up beside him. Galen, the chimpanzee also crowded in to look at the map.

"We still on course?" Pete asked.

"Looks like it." He studied the village. There were humans walking around, and he didn't spot any apes. The huts were of stone, with well-thatched roofs. A windmill turned lazily in the breeze, and he could hear the sound of water flowing. Animals were in stockades built with sturdy rail fences. Crops were laid out in an orderly fashion with what appeared to be an irrigation system. Likewise there appeared to be an orchard with trees laden with fruit. Grape vines went up the hill on otherwise useless land. It was an unusual village —for this time period.

Alan and Pete were from a time long before. They had been astronauts that left earth in 1988. Somehow, their spaceship went through a time warp and landed them in the very distant future of earth. Now, they were searching for a way home. Along the way, they had been befriended by the chimpanzee, Galen, who was now a wanted fugitive because he had found out that humans once ruled the planet.

"Let's go," Pete said.

They continued down the hill, and it wasn't long before they were noticed. A tall woman with long black hair came out to wait for them.

"Welcome to our village. My name is Manda and I am the head woman here," she said as they approached her.

"I'm Alan Virdon, this is Pete Burke and Galen," the blond-haired man replied, smiling at the woman standing in front of them.

"Isn't it unusual that a woman is in charge?" Pete added, smiling as he studied the woman. She was very beautiful and he was definitely interested.

"I'm a very special woman," Manda replied, with a secretive smile. "Come to the fire. Food and drink for our guests," she called out. Several other people hurried away at her bidding.

Soon they were all seated around the communal fire, with bowls of vegetable stew in hand.

"So, what brings two humans and a chimpanzee to our small village? We seldom get visitors."

"We are just passing through," Alan said, taking the lead as normal. "We are on the way to where a great city once existed south of here."

"Sangel?" Manda asked. "It is many, many days travel from here."

Alan and Pete shared a glance. Could Sangel be a shortened version of Los Angeles?

"That may be the name of the city, although we knew it as something else," Alan said cautiously. He hated telling too many people about their search. Most humans of this time period wouldn't understand that they were looking for hidden technology that might help them return to their own time.

"It is a very long way away," Manda said. "And there is little there of any value. Gangs of rogue humans as well as rogue apes live there. It is a very dangerous place to go. You should go no further. Stay here. I insist."

"We must go," Alan insisted. He couldn't help but notice that Manda and Pete were sending flirtatious glances back and forth.

"Staying a few days wouldn't be that bad, would it, Alan?" Pete asked.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," Manda said. "In fact, you _must_ stay. It is the rainy season. Already the rivers are rising between us and Sangel. Many people die from the floods that come this time of the year. I fear that you will not be able to cross them right now. And to be caught in some flat areas by a sudden flood could also be deadly."

"If we leave right away, could we make it?" Alan asked. He was frustrated that they were making little progress. They'd already spent over six weeks resting because Pete had developed appendicitis. The younger man had almost died, except they'd been fortunate to run into an Immortal by the name of Richie Ryan who had had training as a doctor back in their time. They had stayed there over a month while Pete had recuperated. Even now, they did not travel as far each day as they normally did because he didn't want to put too much pressure on Pete's health.

"I am afraid not," Manda insisted. "You could continue for a few days but the great river will stop you. Even the apes do not dare cross it on their ferries at this time of year. And any settlements near the river are mostly apes and their servants. Something tells me that you would not like it there." She glanced at Galen. "It is seldom that an ape's servants do all the talking."

"They are not my servants," Galen finally chimed in. "We are friends, traveling together." He glanced around the village. "Do other apes come here often?"

Manda shrugged. "Every so often a troop of gorillas might come through. We have little of value. We deliver a portion of our harvest to them, and for the most part they leave us alone."

"How long do we have to wait?" Alan asked.

"Maybe a month. I can ask the men who take supplies to the apes to keep me posted."

"Then I guess you have some guests for a while."

Manda stood up with a smile. "Let me show you where you can stay."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Two weeks later

Manda sighed as she listened to the sounds of people preparing for a feast. Today had been the first day without rain for a week, and everyone wanted to celebrate. Unless more rain came, Alan, Pete and Galen would want to continue their journey. She had to figure out how to keep them here!

Someone knocked on her door. "Manda," Pete called out. "It's feast time, aren't you coming out to play?"

"Why don't you come in and play," she called out coyly. In the past two weeks she had spent a lot of time with Pete. It hadn't taken long to coax him to her bed. He was an imaginative lover, although she had also shown him things he had never seen before.

The door opened, and Pete entered carrying two wine glasses and a filled skin. "Thought you might say that," he said. He set down his burdens and poured each of them a glass of wine. He handed one to Manda before kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Pete," she cried out when he let her come up for air, throwing her free arm around his neck. "Say you will never leave! Say you will stay with me! I don't know what I will do if you leave!"

Pete pulled back and looked down into her dark eyes. "I don't want to leave, Manda, but I have to. I can't let Alan go on alone."

"He will have Galen with him," she insisted.

"It's not the same thing," Pete said. "I can't abandon him."

"Promise to at least think about it," she said, almost desperately. She had to keep him here. She just had to. She had to keep her promise that she had made so very long ago.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

The next morning, Alan was chopping wood while keeping an eye on Manda's hut. Finally, Pete emerged, blinking in the strong sunlight. He went to the community fire, and poured himself a cup of the herbal tea that was always kept warm. Taking a sip, he walked over to watch Alan.

He continued with his chopping, not saying a word. Finally, Pete broke the silence.

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Alan picked up another log, and swung again.

"Whatever is bothering you."

Alan sighed and let the ax rest on the ground. "Okay. Aren't you spending too much time with Manda?"

"What's wrong with spending some time with a woman? It's not like we can go anywhere."

"And when we leave? How will she feel about that? She's going to be hurt."

"Let me worry about that. She knows that we can't stay here."

"Are you sure she knows that?"

"Enough already, Alan! We're both adults, and know what we are doing!" Pete said, before storming away.

Galen came up to pick up another load of firewood. He and Alan watched Pete as he headed out of sight.

"I think he is falling in love," Galen said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alan said, before returning to his chopping.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

A week later, somewhere not too far away...

"I wish this rain would stop," Richie Ryan grumbled. "It's hard to find anything to burn that isn't wet." He looked around their damp camp, where they'd stayed for the last week. Three crude lean-to structures kept the rain off their heads but did little else.

"You've got really soft," Duncan MacLeod said with a chuckle. "All those years living in that house of yours has made you forget your survival skills."

"I haven't forgot them," Richie said. "I just prefer dry sleeping conditions. When are you going to tell me where we are headed? And why we are headed there?"

"In time," Duncan replied. He reached out and turned the spit that held the rabbit he was cooking for their dinner.

"And just who is the third lean-to for? Why won't you tell me?"

Duncan chuckled. "I see you've not learned patience either. You'd think in over a thousand years you'd have found some somewhere."

Both men were immortal. Members of a race of beings who live a normal mortal life until their first violent death. From that point on, they never age and recover from most mortal deaths. Duncan MacLeod, was born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland, and died for the first time 30 years later. His swordfighting skills had earned him the moniker 'The Highlander', although his kinsman, Connor, also used that title. Richie Ryan was born in 1974 and died his first death in 1993, a year after he met Duncan. The older Immortal trained Richie to fight as Immortals did—by using swords. The winning Immortal chopped off the head of the loser, thus gaining his Quickening—an Immortal's life force. According to legend, all Immortals did battle until only one remained, and that one would have the knowledge and power of all Immortals —enough power to rule the world for an eternity.

They'd both survived the great war between man and ape, ultimately triggered by the return of Alan Virdon and Pete Burke, along with the chimpanzee, Galen. A virus killed off all dogs and cats, so scientists started tinkering with apes to make new companions to humans. Except they became almost like slaves to many, capable of doing many activities that humans no longer wanted to do. Eventually, the apes revolted leading to nuclear warfare.

Earth had barely survived. Large areas of land were still radioactive wastelands. Apes now ruled. Orangutans were the ones who ran things, chimpanzees were the scientists, and gorillas were the soldiers of the world. It was a death sentence to even suggest that a human could be intelligent, let alone that they used to be in charge of the world.

Richie sighed and collapsed back onto his bedroll. "Fine. Be cryptic. How about another rousing game of chess until dinner is ready?" He bolted upright at the sudden frisson that warned that another Immortal approached. "You expecting someone?"

Duncan climbed to his feet as another man approached. They greeted each other with strong hugs. Richie also emerged from his lean-to.

"Hello, Connor," he said. He hadn't seen the other Immortal since before the destruction.

Connor MacLeod approached Richie, and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Good to see you survived," he said. "Who would have thought that you'd live so long?"

"Yeah," Richie said with a rueful smile. "Coming in to the Game at such a late date didn't give me much chance, did it?"

"You proved them all wrong, didn't you?"

"Thanks to you and Mac. Having the two Highlanders as my mentors helped a lot."

"Heh heh heh." Connor slapped him on his back as he chuckled.

"You're late," Duncan said.

"Rain held me up a little bit."

"So, this was planned?" Richie said. "You planned on meeting here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes, we did." Connor squatted down by the fire to warm his hands. "You still feeling it?" he asked Duncan.

"Yes. Something is still urging me in this direction. I can't explain it."

Richie settled back down on his bedroll. "I don't understand."

"I don't know if I can explain. First came the dreams—I keep having dreams of Los Angeles. Then for the last few months, I've felt... compelled to travel in this direction. I met up with Connor in the Chicago area and invited him along. The feeling seems to be growing stronger, but that's all it is —a feeling." He sighed. "Connor and I split up a ways back because I wanted to check in with you and he wanted to stop in another village to see another old friend."

"Unfortunately, he had lost his head to someone called Kenneth Maru," Connor said. "If we hadn't planned on meeting here, I'd still be searching for Maru."

"You won't find him," Richie said. "He came to my home and ended up a head shorter."

"Good," Connor said. "Saves me the trouble." He poked at the fire a few times before admitting, "I keep having dreams of Los Angeles, too. I don't know why. That's why I've tagged along with Duncan."

Richie looked back and forth between the other two Immortals. "I've had a few dreams of Los Angeles, too. Nothing that I can really remember. That's freaky." He looked down at the ground for a few minutes before looking up. "Is it the Gathering? Is Los Angeles the final battleground?"

Neither of the older Immortals answered for what seemed like an eternity.

"Maybe," Connor finally admitted.

"And we will have to fight each other," Richie fought hard to keep the panic down at the thought. How could this be? Was he going to have to fight the men he most admired in the whole world? Could he fight them? Could he take their heads? He _might_ be good enough to do it, but if it came down to that last killing stroke, could he carry it through?

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Duncan kneeling before him. "If it is, there is not much we can do about it, lad. We've known that the Gathering would come some day all our immortal lives. We have decided to follow our dreams. It's your choice whether you want to come along or not, Rich. If it is the Gathering, you will have little choice. Sooner or later you will be forced to the final battle. If not, who knows what we will face."

When all was said and done, Richie knew he would follow this man to hell, if needed. "Sure, why not. I don't have any place I need to be."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Pete stared down at the sleeping woman beside him. He had spent a good part of the past few days thinking about this. He knew he had to make a decision soon. Soon, the latest bout of rain would stop, and they would be able to travel again. He slowly eased himself away from her and went to stare out the window. It was still dark, but in the east, the first indications of the sun rising could be seen.

Was he willing to leave this wonderful woman? She seemed to understand like no other woman ever had. He never thought he'd meet someone like her in this time period. Could he settle here for the rest of his life? Give up the dream of going back to his own time? Could he do that to Alan? What would the other man do? Would he be willing to stay here and give up on trying to get back to his family?

Did he have to sacrifice his own happiness for Alan's? Was it fair? Was Alan's happiness more important than his?

And what about Galen? If they went back, and took him with them, he would be out of time and place. He would be treated like a freak if they made it back, and he would be the only intelligent ape around. At least here, he could potentially have a life and family as well.

So, two of them could be happy here. That just left Alan.

At first, he might hate the decision. But maybe in time he would come to see that this only made sense. He could make a new life for himself. They could all be happy if only Alan would see the futility of their search.

Realizing he had come to a decision, he turned back to the bed.

"Come back to bed," Manda murmured without opening her eyes.

Pete slid in next to her, and she turned to him reaching up her lips for a kiss.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

"Noooo!" Richie woke with a gasp, then cried out again in pain. He curled up in a ball, fighting against the agony that seemed to be tearing him apart.

"What is it, Richie?" Duncan asked, frantically.

Richie could only shake his head, unable to talk through the pain. He struggled to draw a breath in to his starving lungs, but he couldn't do it. He could feel himself being lifted, and strong arms pulling him back to rest against a chest. He wasn't sure who was behind him, and who was in front of him, trying to pull his hands down to massage them.

"Try to breathe," Duncan said, in a low tone. "Just relax and breathe. You're going to be all right."

It seemed like forever to Richie. He could hear both men telling him to relax, to calm down, to breathe. He finally managed to draw in a small breath, then another. Slowly, the agony seemed to ebb, allowing him to breathe more freely.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

Richie just shook his head again. He might be able to breathe but talking was still beyond his current capabilities. "Hurts," he finally managed to force out.

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" Duncan asked Connor. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Maybe a snakebite?" Connor suggested. "Or some other insect? Some of the mutations can be very lethal. A tiger scorpion is deadly without an antidote. Either way, his immortal healing should kick in shortly."

"Still hurts," Richie managed to mumble. "Almost like a Quickening." He arched his back as another wave of pain rippled up his spinal cord.

"No one lost their head," Duncan replied. "Here, try to drink this."

Richie felt a wineskin pressed to his lips, and opened his mouth slightly. Wine slowly flowed into his mouth, and he managed to swallow some before the skin was pulled away.

Finally, he was able to draw a few deep breaths. He was still in pain, but it wasn't as powerful as before. He struggled to sit up, but Connor pulled him back against his chest.

"Don't try to move just yet," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts, but not as bad."

"Did you feel a bite or anything?" Duncan asked, holding the wineskin up to Richie's mouth again.

He took a bigger drink this time then replied, "I was sleeping and suddenly I felt... it was almost like... my Quickening was being pulled from my body."

"Has this ever happened before?"

Richie shook his head. He was starting to feel a little better, and this time when he tried to sit up, Connor released him. Duncan moved away, setting about making breakfast for them, even though the sun was just starting to lighten the sky, while Connor continued to sit and watch Richie.

Finally he asked, "Are you up to traveling? We can stay here for a day or two if you'd like."

"I think so," Richie said, taking stock of his body. He still hurt but he could handle it. He didn't want to hold up the other two.

Connor rose to his feet and started breaking camp. After breakfast which Richie had to force down, he slowly got up so he could fold up his bedroll. "Whoa..." he said as he swayed on his feet. "Stop the earth from spinning, I want to get off," he added.

Duncan quickly came to his side, holding him steady. "That does it, we're staying right here."

"No! Just give me a second," Richie said stubbornly. "I can make it." He started to reach down for his bedroll, even though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get back up.

"Let me do that," Connor said. "Take him over to that rock and have him sit until we are ready to go."

Duncan assisted Richie over to a large rock where he sat down. Then he joined Connor in packing up their supplies. Soon, they returned to Richie's side. Duncan had the younger Immortal's backpack over his own shoulder.

Richie stood up easier this time. The world still had a tendency to tilt under him, but he'd felt like this before when he was drunk. He wasn't going to hold them up. He reached for his backpack, but Duncan waved him back.

"Let me carry it for a while, until you're steadier on your feet."

"Don't be stubborn, Richie," Connor said. "We aren't in any hurry. If you don't feel well, let us know and we will stop." He turned and started walking away.

Richie fell into step behind him. Normally, Duncan would bring up the back of the line, but today he stayed closer to Richie's side. It didn't take long to realize that Connor was setting a much slower pace today. He almost complained that they were treating him like a child until the world spun around a little bit and he snapped his mouth shut. Instead he concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Pete scrubbed his hands against his pants leg to dry them off before entering the hut he shared with Alan and Galen. As expected, the other two were eating breakfast, and greeted him as he entered. He pulled out the third chair at the table and sat down.

"We need to talk," he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Go ahead," Alan replied, keeping his attention focused on his meal.

"I love Manda. I want to stay here with her," Pete said bluntly, staring down at his hands.

"And what about me and Galen?" Alan asked.

"You can stay here as well. Manda will let you."

"Damn it, Pete!" Alan pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. "I have a family I want to get back to."

"It's a fool dream, Alan. Even if we found the information we need to get back safely, we'd still need to find a spaceship. Do you really think someone will have just left one laying around somewhere? It's time to realize that we need to make a new life _here and now_."

"And what about Galen? There are no other apes here. He can't go back home without being arrested and probably killed."

"Don't worry about me," Galen protested.

"No, we're all in this together," Alan insisted. "Pete is thinking only about himself, and it's not fair. Just because some woman smiled at him and he couldn't wait to jump into bed with her."

Pete surged to his feet. "Leave Manda out of this," he yelled.

Alan grabbed Pete's shirt and pulled him closer. "How can I? She's the reason for this!"

Pete responded by knocking Alan's hands away. When Alan reached for him again, Pete swung his fist and hit him in the eye. The next thing he knew, they were on the ground, trying to pummel each other.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Galen shouted, watching helplessly while his two friends grappled on the ground.

The door flew open and two villagers entered. They quickly pulled apart the struggling men. They were still holding them apart when Manda entered.

"We don't allow fighting in this village!" she said firmly. She pointed to Pete. "Take him to my house and keep Alan here until they both cool down." She waited until the man holding Pete pushed him out of the hut, then she followed him.

Alan felt his arms being released and he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how fast the fight had escalated. He and Pete had never fought like this before. Maybe the younger man did love Manda. But what did that mean to him and Galen? Did they continue on in the hope of finding the means to go back in time? Or did they give up and just settle down here?

He righted his chair, and slowly sank in to it.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

By noon, Richie couldn't stand it any more. He stumbled off the path, and fell to his knees, his stomach churning. A few minutes later, he started throwing up. Even after there was nothing left to bring up, his stomach kept heaving. Eventually, it stopped and he collapsed to the ground, barely missing what had just forcibly left his body.

Duncan came to his side and helped him to his feet. "Keep your eyes shut," he said, holding Richie up by throwing the younger Immortal's arm across his shoulder. They didn't go far before he was lowered to the ground. Richie could feel the blanket underneath him, but kept his eyes closed as he sank down.

"I'm sorry... I thought I could make it."

"It's not a problem," Duncan said. "Try to rest."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Manda entered her hut and found Pete pacing around. She watched him for a moment before going over to pour them both a glass of wine. She handed one to him, then pointed toward a nearby chair.

"Tell me why you and your friend were fighting," she said after he had sat down.

Pete sighed, staring down at his wineglass. "I told Alan I wanted to stay here with you. That I wanted to start a new life here... he said some things... I lost my temper."

Manda almost threw herself at Pete's feet, clutching at his knees as she tried to see his face. "Really, Pete? You want to stay here? With me?"

He set his wineglass down and pulled her up onto his lap. "Yes, I want to stay here. I want you to be my wife... have a family with you." He couldn't miss the small shudder she gave. "You do want to have children, don't you, Manda?"

She gave a little laugh. "I've never thought of myself as the maternal kind, Pete."

"I've seen you with the village children. I think you would make a wonderful mother."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We will make a good life here," she said. "What about Alan? Will he stay also?"

"I don't know," Pete said. "That's a decision he will have to make himself."

They kissed for several more minutes before Manda pulled herself away. "I promised to go collect herbs today. Our supplies are running low. I must go."

Pete grinned and pulled her down for another kiss. "Can't you wait for a while?" he asked with a leer.

"You bad boy!" she teased, slapping him lightly. "Distracting me from my chores."

"You're the distraction," Pete said, nuzzling her neck. "Stay and distract me. We can talk about how many children we want to have."

Manda pulled away again. "I must do my chores. I'm the headwoman and how would it look if I shirked my duty." She picked up a basket and walked to the door. "But you could come with me... we might find a nice meadow to get... distracted."

Pete rose to his feet and bowed. "Yes, your ladyship. I will do as you command."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

"What do you think?" Duncan asked in a low tone, not wanting to disturb Richie's sleep.

"I don't know. It's not like he's a new Immortal who is slow to heal. He's over a thousand years old and I'm sure has taken many heads. I've never seen the like of this. Even if it was something like a lethal bite of an insect, he should have been over it by now."

Duncan pulled out his knife, and drew it over his palm just hard enough to raise blood. They both watched as blue lightning flickered before he wiped away the blood. His hand was healed. "I still heal, so it's not that—or we haven't been... infected yet. I'm going to see if I can find some herbs. There are many wild ones growing around here. Maybe they will help."

He stood up and started away from the camp, pausing to look back for a moment.

"Go. I'll watch over him," Connor promised.

Duncan turned and hurried away. The sooner he found what he wanted the faster he could be back. He reviewed what he needed to find. Maybe ginger root... chamomile might help... feverfew should be abundant at this time of year. Maybe birch leaf for pain, or white willow bark. He spotted a grove of trees and headed for it. Just as he neared he felt the touch of another Immortal. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Connor or Richie hadn't followed him for some reason. No, the Immortal was ahead of him.

He stopped, waiting to see if the other Immortal would appear. He didn't want to play hide and seek around trees. It was a good way to lose his head. Finally, a head appeared around a tree, and Duncan smiled.

"Long time, no see," he called out.

"Duncan!" Manda cried out, running to fling her arms around him. "I can't believe you are still alive."

He swirled her around, pleased to see her as well. "It's good to see you again, Amanda."

She pulled back. "Oh... it's Manda here. They don't know I'm an Immortal," she said quietly.

"Manda? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Manda called back over her shoulder.

A moment later, Pete emerged from the tree grove, carrying Manda's basket. He hurried over when he saw the stranger.

"Duncan, this is Pete," Manda said, moving over to cling to Pete's arm. "Pete, this is an old friend, Duncan. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Should I be jealous?" Pete asked with a scowl.

Manda ran her hand up his chest. "Silly boy. How can I look at another when I have you?" She turned back to Duncan. "Why don't you come back to my village? It's just over the next rise, in that direction." She pointed to her left.

"I have a camp, not too far away. I just came to find some herbs. Richie is with me and there's something wrong with him."

Pete looked startled. "Richie? Are you Duncan MacLeod?"

"Yes."

"We met Richie not too long ago. He told us about you. What is wrong with him? I thought he was..." he glanced over at Manda. "Ummm... Isn't he a doctor?"

"I don't know what is wrong with him." Duncan studied the man before him. He was pretty sure he knew who Pete was. And if maybe this explained why Richie was so ill.

"What kind of herbs were you looking for? We've been collecting for an hour. Pete, show them what we have so far."

Pete picked up the basket, and Duncan quickly looked through it. He selected what he needed.

"That should do it. If these help, we will head over to your village."

"Why don't I send a cart and several men over to help you bring Richie to the village. He would rest more comfortably on a bed."

"I'll come with you now," Pete said. "I owe Richie. Tell Alan and Galen and I'm sure they will want to come help as well."

"Very well," Manda said. "I'll go back to the village and send a cart. Where is your camp?"

Duncan gave her directions, then he and Pete headed back to his camp.

"You're like Richie, aren't you?" Pete asked once Manda was out of hearing range.

"Immortal? Yes. I was born in 1592."

"Wow! The history you must have seen. I bet Alan will love talking to you. But if Richie is immortal, how can he be sick?"

"We can still get sick. We just normally heal faster. We just haven't figured out what exactly is making him sick. Maybe an insect sting."

"Yeah, there are some bad ones around. We had a run-in with a tiger scorpion not too long. Galen almost died."

"How goes your travels? Richie said you were trying to find a way to get back to your own time," Duncan asked, changing the subject.

"Ummm... actually, I'm going to stay with Manda. I fell in love with her. It will be a fresh start for me—we can have kids and a normal life here."

Duncan didn't say anything. Obviously, Pete didn't know that his Manda couldn't have children. Something fishy was going on. And it was impacting Richie. When he'd come to see Richie, the younger Immortal had told him that Pete Burke had saved his life _after_ he returned from the future. If Pete Burke didn't go back in time, Richie Ryan would have lost his head to a headhunter. Which meant he wouldn't be alive now. So he wouldn't have been able to save Pete's life a few weeks ago.

It was a time paradox. It was the big bugaboo about time travel... whether it was possible to change history... no one knew what would really happen, although many authors had their own theories about it.

And he would bet money that Amanda knew exactly who Pete Burke was, and was deliberately trying to keep him here.

"You don't mind, do you?" Pete asked as the silence lengthened between the two of them. "I mean... well... it sounded like you and Manda have some history."

"You could say that. But, no I don't mind if she is with you," Duncan replied, not knowing what else to say at this point. He didn't feel comfortable telling Pete that he couldn't stay with Amanda. "Our camp is just over there."

He picked up the pace, anxious to see how Richie was doing. As he approached, he could see the younger man was still stretched out on his bedroll. Connor had a fire started and a pot of water was heating on it.

"Connor MacLeod, Pete Burke," he introduced the two men as he started to prepare the herbs. He added what he wanted to the pot of water to steep.

"MacLeod? Any relation?"

"Heh heh heh... same clan, different vintage," Connor said.

"There was a legend in my clan from my grandfather's time, about a MacLeod that came back from the dead," Duncan explained. "After I died my first mortal death, Connor found me and mentored me, just as I mentored Richie after he became immortal."

"So, how is Richie doing?" Pete asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"He's sleeping right now," Connor said. "How long do those herbs need to simmer?"

"At least thirty minutes," Duncan said. "I also ran into another... friend... she is sending a cart to bring Richie to her village. Seems Pete here has fallen in love with her and is going to be making his home here."

Connor looked puzzled. "Really? Congratulations, Pete."

"Pete, could you gather some more firewood for us?" Duncan suggested.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Duncan explained his theory. "Pete Burke went back in time and he saved Richie from Hunters. If Pete stays here, Richie will have died a long time ago. History will have changed—a time paradox."

"Surely it would have a bigger impact than that," Connor said. "Wouldn't we all be feeling it? If they don't go back, the apes probably wouldn't be in charge now."

"Alan and Galen may still be planning on continuing their journey. That would still keep some of the time continuity. And since Richie hasn't disappeared totally, maybe as long as there is a chance to get Pete back on track, we can fix this. And just to complicate matters, Richie saved Pete's life in this time period. If he died back in 2001, how could he be here to save him? That means Pete would die, too."

Duncan looked around and didn't spot Pete. "One more wrinkle... the woman Pete is in love with is _Amanda_."

" _The_ Amanda?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she knows who Pete is?"

"Well, since she hasn't told Pete she's immortal, and can't have kids, I think something fishy is going on."

Pete returned with more firewood at the same time as they spotted a horse-drawn cart headed for them. Duncan and Connor started gathering their gear in preparation for the move to the village. Once the cart arrived, Alan jumped down. Another man jumped down as well, coming to stand at the horse's head. Pete made introductions before going to the back of the cart with Alan and pulling out a stretcher.

Duncan went to Richie's side, and shook him lightly. "Wake up, Richie."

The younger man moaned lightly. "Mac?"

"Your ride is here, as well as a couple of old friends. How are you feeling?"

"Still dizzy. Not so much pain."

"I've made a tea for you. Try to drink it." Duncan helped Richie to a sitting position, then took the cup Connor gave him. He held the cup to Richie's lips, not trusting the younger man with holding the cup.

Richie took a sip, then grimaced. "I've tasted better ditch water," he complained.

"You should talk. I've tasted some of _your_ brews, and they weren't very good, either," Pete said.

Richie turned his head at the new voice. "Pete? What are you doing here?" As he looked around, he realized he knew another. "Alan? What happened? Why are you here?"

"Take it easy, Rich," Duncan said. "We just ran into them. In fact we're going to take you to the village they've been staying at until you feel a little better."

Alan and Pete placed the stretcher next to the recumbent man.

"Don't try to get up," Duncan said. "Finish your drink, then we'll go."

Richie screwed up his face but managed to drain the cup in just a few gulps. "Yuck!"

"Okay... time to move to the stretcher."

Richie shook his head. "I don't think I should lie down for a while. Otherwise what I drank will just come back up."

The men quickly fashioned a backrest for the stretcher using their various backpacks and bedrolls. Soon, they had Richie in the back of the cart. After throwing the rest of the gear in beside Richie, they headed for the village. The four men followed behind the cart, keeping an eye on Richie as they went.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Duncan slipped out of the hut that they had been given. Richie was feeling better, and was chatting with Pete and Alan. He went in search of Amanda. She was working in the center of the village, laying out many of the herbs on racks to dry.

"We have to talk," he said. "In private."

Amanda didn't look at him. "About what?" she asked airily. "Old times?"

"In private," he stated firmly.

"Duncan, I can't leave my work here."

He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Oh, yes you can. Where can we talk?"

She pressed up against him, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, I've missed you," she said.

He reached up and pulled her hand away. "I thought you were with Pete," he said.

She shrugged. "A girl has to keep her options open."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Where can we talk?" he asked, again.

"Oh, if you _insist_ ," she said with a pout. "Come to my hut."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Richie looked much better than when he'd first entered their camp, Pete decided. It was hard to imagine an Immortal being sick. Richie had always seemed so full of life and energy, and now he was barely able to sit up.

"How are you doing, Richie?" Pete asked.

Richie waggled his hand back and forth. "Things seem to have settled somewhat. I don't think I want to try to move. It's like a really really bad hangover." He looked around. "Is Galen still with you?"

"Yes, he's in our hut," Pete glanced over at the Immortal lounging on another bed. "He didn't want to make your friends uncomfortable."

Richie glanced over at Connor. "You feel uncomfortable around apes?" he asked.

"Not all of them," Connor said. "Haven't really gotten to know many... might be interesting."

"I'll go get him," Alan said.

"So, you decided to leave your home," Pete said. "I thought you might be ready to do it."

"Yeah, after you guys left... well, things just weren't the same. Then Duncan showed up, and here we are. Have you had any more luck finding a way back to your own time?"

Pete had a hard time looking at Richie after the question. For some reason he felt like a loser when he said, "Ummm... I'm not sure I'm going to go on. I met this woman here—Manda—and we fell in love... and... ummm..."

"You're staying _here_ now?" Richie shot upright. He grabbed at his head, shut his eyes and moaned.

Somehow, Connor reached Richie before Pete could. "Lie back down, Rich," he said, guiding the younger Immortal down to a prone position. "Deep breaths... Richie, can you hear me?" He reached out and checked his pulse.

Alan and Galen entered the hut.

"What happened to him?" Alan asked, hurrying over to the cot.

"Another... spell...I think he passed out," Connor said. "I need to find Duncan."

"We can do that for you," Pete suggested.

"I'll be able to find him faster," Connor said. He started to say something else, then glanced at Galen. "I'll be right back."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Amanda led the way to her hut where she poured them glasses of wine before sinking down into a chair.

Duncan sat down on his own chair, studying her as he sipped at his wine. "It is good to see you again, Amanda. I'm glad you came through the wars. So many of us lost our heads in the bombings."

She sighed. "It _was_ bad. It's not a good time for humans, Duncan. You must know that."

"Yes, I know. We _all_ know. You have a nice place here. I never quite thought of you as a headwoman, but it looks like you are doing well for these people. How long have you been here?"

"Several generations. I just tell them that I am special, that the apes experimented on me, and now I don't age. No one seems to mind, and they keep my secret." She took another sip. "If some ape comes along to question me... well my sword can be used against them just as easily as it can be used against Immortals. I use the knowledge I've gathered over my lifetime to improve living conditions here."

"You've done a good job," Duncan smiled at her. "So, now let's talk about Pete. Do you know who he is?"

Amanda looked away. "His name is Pete and he and his friends were travelers who stopped here during the rainy season. Why?"

Duncan studied her without saying anything.

She squirmed in her chair as the silence lengthened. "All right, yes, I know who he is. The three of them came through a time warp back to, oh... sometime around the beginning of the twenty first century."

"So why are you romancing him? You know he _has_ to go back to his own time."

"But, Duncan... if he doesn't... if he and Alan stay here, the wars will never happen."

"Do you know what the impact that will have? We think Richie is already being affected."

She looked startled. "Why would Richie be affected?"

"His life was saved by Pete Burke back in 2001. If they don't go back, he will be killed by Hunters. You will be denying him a thousand years of living. How can you do that? And I think he will just be the first. He became a doctor and saved a lot of lives."

"I'm sorry about Richie," Amanda said. "But he's just one person. Think of the millions of people who might be saved because the wars will never happen."

Duncan stared at her in disbelief. " _Might_ be saved? Are you serious? Are you trying to play God?"

"I'm trying to create a better world, Duncan. Surely you can understand that."

"So this is deliberate? You _want_ to change the past?"

"Think about it, Duncan. No apes in charge. Things back the way they _should_ have been."

Duncan surged to his feet and stalked over to her. "How _dare_ you? How dare you decide how the world _should_ be." He angrily paced around the small hut. "You don't have any idea what kind of impact this will be. For all you know, this could tear the world apart. Because you _will_ create a time paradox. Richie saved Pete's life a month ago. If Pete doesn't go back, Richie won't be alive and therefore couldn't save Pete's life. So he can't meet you and therefore you can't stop him from going back. Who knows what kind of cataclysm this could cause?"

Duncan felt the approach of another Immortal. He opened the door and saw Connor looking around. "What is it?"

"Richie's unconscious. You'd better come."

Duncan wasted no time, heading for their hut at a fast jog.

Connor stayed behind and looked at Amanda. Finally he spoke. "Richie is my friend. You'd better fix this. If he dies, you'll be next. I'm not like Duncan. I can kill a woman, especially a stranger," he warned, glaring at her. He noticed her swallow nervously and hoped he'd gotten through to her. He turned away and headed for Richie's hut.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Alan looked around the room, then walked over to the table where a pitcher stood. He looked in the pitcher, then poured some of the liquid in a nearby bowl. A quick smell, then taste test proved it was water. He searched the backpack on the floor and found a cloth. He carried the bowl and cloth over and handed them to Pete.

"Try bathing his face," Alan suggested. "It can't hurt and it might make him feel better. This doesn't make sense. He's supposed to be immortal. How can he be sick?"

"Duncan said they _can_ get sick, they just _heal_ from everything."

"Still, don't they seem pretty concerned about him?"

"I agree," Galen said. "They seem _very_ concerned."

Duncan burst into the hut, and hurried over to Richie's cot. Pete quickly got out of the way, feeling he would be shoved out of the way if he didn't move. Duncan sat down beside Richie, and reached out to feel his forehead, then checked his pulse.

"Richie, lad, can you hear me?"

Pete would have laughed at the idea of Richie being called a lad if the situation didn't seem so bad. Richie was over a thousand years old. Granted he didn't look much older than his early 20's. Still Pete had personally witnessed him chop the head off another Immortal. But the concern was evident in the older man's voice. It was almost like watching a father and son. Duncan's voice had even changed, showing more of a Scottish brogue than before.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pete asked.

"I... I don't know... this is something beyond my ken..."

"Ken?" Galen asked.

"It's an old word... it means understanding. Sometimes when I'm stressed out, I revert to words I used in my childhood, even if they are no longer common," Duncan explained. He glanced over at the chimpanzee. "You must be Galen."

Galen nodded. "Are you as old as Richie?"

"Older. By almost 500 years. When I was a child, the world was much like it is now. There were cities, but they were small compared to when Richie, Alan and Pete were born. We rode horses, fought with swords, made our own clothes, raised our own food. We fought wars but had no means of mass destruction like they did later."

"Except apes weren't in charge," Galen said.

"True. But we had our tyrants, even in those years. We fought wars over who had the right to rule us. Bloody, useless, wars. As the population grew, there came even more conflict over land."

"Apes won't do that," Galen said. "We don't believe in killing."

"I don't agree," Connor said from the doorway. "There seems to be a lot of apes who like to kill."

"But not each other," Galen protested.

"What about Carsia?" Pete asked. "She wanted to drop bombs using hang gliders on Central City."

"Or Oboro?" Alan added. "He was going to blow up Urko, who, by the way, seems willing to kill you."

"Apes are just like humans," Duncan said. "Some are good. Some are bad. Most are somewhere in between. It's not fair to classify an entire race, as good or bad."

Galen nodded slowly. "You are right."

A moan from the bed drew their attention back to Richie. His eyes fluttered open to stare at the crowd around the bed.

"This sucks," he said.

Duncan chuckled. "That's an understatement. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting. And I don't need a crowd to watch me do it."

"I think that's our cue," Pete said. "We'll let you rest."

"We'll come back and visit when you are feeling better," Alan added.

"I hope you feel better soon," Galen said, before leaving with the other two men.

Richie looked at the remaining two men. "Pete says he's not going back. If he doesn't then I won't be alive now. I think it's a time paradox," he said.

Duncan shared a look with Connor. "I agree. You will be the first one impacted if he doesn't go back. The fact that you are still alive probably means there's still time to get him back on track."

"There's an easy solution to that," Connor pointed out. "Kill the woman he loves."

"What?" Richie asked, looking suspiciously at Connor. "You'd kill an innocent woman?"

"Not so innocent," Duncan said. "It's Amanda."

"What? _Your_ Amanda? The one who's been coming in and out of your life, and your bed, since when? 1650?"

"I think it was 1635. But it _has_ been almost a thousand years since I last saw her."

"Oh, man! Can't you just explain it to her?"

"I tried. She seems to think that stopping them will put earth back to the way it's _supposed_ to be."

"But... but..." Richie didn't know what to say.

"But we don't know what will happen," Connor finished for him. "This could tear the world apart, for all we know. It definitely will affect millions of people."

"Maybe we should just tell Pete that he has to go back," Richie suggested.

"I also thought of suggesting that Amanda goes along with them. But that may not be enough to put history back on track," Duncan said. "She can't go back in time with them, and Pete would probably stay here with her."

Richie thought about it for a while. "Guess you'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice, Mac," he said, hiding his grin. "If you're caught in her bed, I bet Pete will almost run from this place."

Connor grinned at his kinsman. "That should do it. I know how... _distasteful_ you'll find it, but it's the best plan."

"Very funny, you two," Duncan replied, glaring at them. He sighed. "Okay, you're probably right."

"Of course we are," Connor said. "For that matter, if Pete should find out Amanda is immortal, that may be enough to drive him away."

"I'll give her until tomorrow to do the right thing," Duncan announced. He placed one hand Richie's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Can you hold out that long?"

Richie nodded. "I'd like to think she'll do the right thing."

"Rest as much as you can. Try not to move around."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Amanda paced around her hut, trying to decide what to do. While she felt that she could talk, or maybe seduce Duncan to her viewpoint, she didn't think she could say the same for his kinsman, Connor.

Was she really doing the right thing? When she had made her promise so very long ago, she had been sure it was the best thing. But so much time had passed. Was it the right thing now? Was Duncan right in thinking it would tear the world apart if she tried to change history?

If she did continue, she would have to still find a way to stop Virdon. Stopping Burke wasn't enough. And she would have to do it soon. Then she would have to flee, knowing the two Highlanders would be after her. Sooner or later she would lose her head.

Assuming she had a head to lose after changing history. While Richie had never saved her life, he had been around quite a bit in her life. Who knew what impact his not being there would affect her own life.

Opening her door, she watched the children playing in the village. They were so carefree. She had made sure there was plenty of food, kept the apes away as much as possible. If she did change history, they probably wouldn't exist. What gave her the right to do that?

She noticed Pete carving a toy for one of the children near the fire. When he looked up, she waved him over.

He gave her a quick kiss. "You need something?"

"We need to talk," she said. "In private."

"Okay." He came into the hut, and shut the door.

She couldn't face him. She didn't want to see his face when she told him. It would be too painful. She had never counted on feeling so much for him. She didn't think it was love, but it was close.

"So, you knew Richie before?" she started.

"Yes."

"And that he's immortal?"

"You know?"

Amanda sighed. "I know because I am one as well." She glanced over and saw that he looked stunned. "I am over 2000 years old."

"But... but why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something we just blurt out," she said. "Surely Richie told you that."

"He also told me your kind can't have children. When were you going to tell me that?" he demanded angrily.

"Please, don't be angry with me. I guess I let the thought of a normal life tempt me. But once I saw Duncan again..."

"How long have you known him?"

"Ohhh... since 1600 something. We've been lovers on and off for centuries. I had no idea he had survived the great war."

"And now that you know? You're going back to him?"

"I don't know. I would like to try. I'm sorry, Pete. I know how much this must hurt you."

Pete starred at her for a moment, before storming out of the hut, slamming the door behind him.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

"Whoa," Richie said, sitting up quickly.

"What is it?" Duncan asked.

"I think I'm better. No pain, no dizziness. Do you think Amanda has broken it off with Pete?"

"I'll go find out," Duncan said.

He left the hut and went directly to Amanda's hut. He knocked on the door, and entered when she called out.

"You did it, didn't you?" he asked her bluntly.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Richie is feeling better. It must mean that history is back on track. Thank you, Amanda."

"There's something you must know. A long time ago, a group of us—all Immortals—made a pact. We promised that we would find some way to prevent Burke and Virdon from returning to the past. We knew approximately when they would show up but not where. I'm sure the rest of the members are out there now, looking for them."

"What? Which Immortals?" Duncan couldn't believe his ears.

Amanda nodded. "I can't even tell you all their names. It was just a pact we made—and if we let an opportunity pass us by, our head would be forfeit."

"So, they will be coming for you now?"

"If they find out. We were supposed to kill them both, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I thought if I could just keep them here..."

Duncan approached her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I know this hasn't been easy. But you've done the right thing. If you come with us..."

"No, these people... _my_ people... depend on me. But unless you stay with Burke and Virdon, one of the other pact members may not be so weak."

Duncan released her and started pacing. "I'm not sure we can. Connor, Richie and I are being drawn to Los Angeles. Have you had any dreams about it? We thought maybe it was the final Gathering."

"No. Not a single dream. If it is the Gathering, surely we would all be getting the message." She paused for a moment. "Virdon and Burke were headed for Los Angeles. Maybe somehow you were being warned that they needed protection. Especially if Richie is directly involved." She moved closer to him. "Tonight can just be about us. I won't try to delay you, I promise."

"I know," he said, bending down to kiss her.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Pete hunted down Alan and Galen. They were gathering fruit from the nearby orchard.

"I've changed my mind," he said. "When can we leave?"

"What about Manda?" Alan asked. "I thought you loved her."

"She didn't think I deserved to know she was an Immortal." Pete couldn't decide if he was angry or sad. He had really thought he loved Manda, but he couldn't handle her deceit. "Plus she and Duncan have apparently been lovers for centuries."

"I'm sorry, Pete."

"Anyway, I'm ready to move on."

"Why don't we leave in the morning. Get a fresh start. That okay with you, Galen?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see this great city."

"It's probably a ruin just like the last one," Alan pointed out.

"Yeah, not sure we will find anything there," Pete said. "But we need to look. You got enough fruit yet?"

"Yes. It's for dinner."

Together the three of them headed back to the center of the village.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Pete wasn't surprised that there was no sign of Manda or Duncan at dinnertime. He _was_ surprised to see Richie emerge from his hut along with Connor.

"You're looking better," he greeted him.

"Yeah. Uh... I must have finally... uh... healed." Richie glanced over at Connor and shrugged. "I hope dinner is good, I'm starving!"

"I know you're feeling better," Connor said. "But it won't hurt to take it easy. Grab a seat and I'll get us something to eat."

Richie scowled at the older man, but didn't argue. "Come join us," he suggested to Alan, Pete and Galen as he sank down on a nearby bench.

"Okay," Alan agreed before following Connor toward the food.

A few minutes later they returned carrying plates of food. Each found a place to sit near Richie and started eating.

"Now that you are feeling better," Alan finally broke the silence, "will you be heading out soon?"

Connor and Richie exchanged glances. The older Immortal finally answered. "We don't have any firm plans. We probably won't stay here long."

"Which direction are you headed?" Pete asked.

"Towards Los Angeles."

"That's where we are headed, too," Alan said. "Would you have any problems with us traveling with you?"

"Hey, that would be great," Richie said.

"Will Duncan travelling with us cause any problems?" Connor asked.

"He won't stay here with Manda?" Alan asked after glancing at Pete.

"I don't think so," Connor replied after a moment. "We are being drawn to Los Angeles for some reason. Until we figure out why, we can't move on with our lives. So, Duncan will be travelling with us. Is that a problem?" He looked directly at Pete when he asked the question again.

"If Duncan wants to travel with you, it won't be a problem to me," Pete replied refusing to look up from his food.

"Okay. When were you thinking about heading out?"

"The sooner the better," Pete said. "I can't wait to get away from here."

"You up to travelling?" Connor asked, looking at Richie.

"Sure am. At least right now," Richie said. "Want to leave tomorrow?"

"We can be ready," Alan said.

"It's a plan," Connor said. "We leave at sunrise."

"Now wait a minute," Richie protested. "No one said anything about _sunrise_. I thought I was supposed to rest."

"Go to bed early," Connor said, reaching out to swat Richie on the back of the head.

"Who made you the leader of this expedition?" Richie protested.

"Since I'm the oldest, that makes me the leader," Connor stated, firmly.

"Right... age before beauty... got it."

Alan laughed. "This could be an interesting trip. We'd better start getting ready if we're leaving at sunrise. C'mon, Pete, Galen." He rose to his feet and headed back to his hut followed by the other two.

"Since I'm supposed to rest, I guess you need to get us ready to go," Richie said, throwing an innocent look at the other man.

"Riiight... okay, I'll let you get away with it for now." Connor rose and headed back to their own huts.

Richie finished off the food that Connor had brought him, then went back for another plateful. He was almost through with that, when he felt the touch of another Immortal. Looking around, he spotted Amanda headed for him.

He rose to his feet, and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you, Amanda. I'm glad you survived. What did you do to Mac?"

"I wore him out," Amanda said with a giggle. "He must be getting old."

"Yeah, right... he's like what? A thousand years younger than you?"

"Bite your tongue," Amanda said, lightly slapping his arm. "I'm less than 800 years older than him."

"Sorry," Richie said with a grin. "Just so you know, we're planning on leaving at sunrise tomorrow. Make sure that Mac knows."

"I will. I _am_ sorry for causing you pain, but I made a promise... I thought what I was doing was right..." She started to turn away, then looked back. "Be careful, Rich. There are others out there who will be more forceful in trying to stop them from finding a way back to their time."

"I will," Richie promised. "We _all_ will."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

The next morning, the six of them headed out of the village. Connor was in the lead, and started out at a slow jogging pace. "Call out if you can't keep up," he called back over his shoulder.

The oldest of the group was a good leader. He seemed to know when to slow down to give everyone a breather, and when to take a break. By the time they set up camp for the night, they were all ready for it. Connor assigned duties to everyone, and soon dinner was being heated over a fire. Amanda had provided a vegetable stew for their first night on the trail.

"We should probably take turns at sentry duty," Duncan said. "Amanda said there were always small groups of raiders roaming around this area."

"All right," Connor agreed. "I'll take the first one."

"I'll take the second," Alan said.

Everyone volunteered for a shift with Duncan taking the last one before sunrise.

Soon, everyone but Connor had turned in. He walked the perimeter of the camp several times before finding a spot to keep watch.

It was close to the end of his watch, when he heard a twig break behind him. He spun around, hands up to defend himself, when he saw it was Alan.

"You're early," he said, as he rose to his feet.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, I'm not sure whether I will be able to answer."

"We're supposed to go back to our own time, aren't we?" Alan asked bluntly.

"What makes you think that?" Connor hedged.

"Somehow, Pete not going on caused Richie to be sick. As soon as Pete decided to go on with us, Richie got better. Somehow, Pete and Richie will run into each other in the past."

Connor didn't know what to say.

"I guess your silence is the answer," Alan finally said. "Otherwise you would have denied it."

"Does Pete know?"

Alan shook his head. "I don't think he's put the pieces together."

"It's best that he doesn't know. I firmly believe that knowing too much about your future, and for that matter, your past may have far reaching consequences."

"All right. I won't ask any more questions. Just knowing that we got back gives me the strength to keep going."

"That's good, because I'm going to keep pushing everyone hard. Duncan and I _need_ to get to Los Angeles."

"I understand... well, as much as I can, since I know you don't know why either. In the meantime, why don't you head to bed and I'll finish your watch."

"Thanks." Connor headed back to his bedroll.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Days passed as they worked their way to Los Angeles. They had managed to avoid all the gorilla patrols so far. Even taking the ferry across the so-called 'big river', was fairly easy. Galen portrayed himself as a rich ape with many servants who was looking for a new plantation to buy, and the crossing had gone smoothly.

It was almost a week since they had started out. Richie was on guard duty, when he felt the touch of another Immortal. He looked around, expecting to see Duncan or Connor. Instead, a stranger slowly approached him.

"David Browne," he introduced himself.

"Richard Ryan. Not looking for any trouble."

"I'm looking for two humans and a chimp who are traveling together in the area. I hear that you have a chimp with you."

"We do, but there are five humans, so I guess we aren't the ones you are looking for."

"Maybe I need to meet the rest of them. Find out for myself."

"Why don't you just tell me who you're looking for," Richie suggested. "Everyone is asleep."

Browne stared at him for several long minutes. "Fine. I'm looking for some... outlaws... by the name of Burke and Virdon. The chimp is called Galen."

"Sorry. Guess you're out of luck. No one here by that name."

"I think you're lying." Browne pulled his sword out.

Richie did the same. "You've got one more chance to walk away. I suggest you take it. Because even if you take my head, there are two more to deal with."

"Then I guess I'll get a lot of Quickenings tonight," Browne bragged.

"Have it your way. Let's just take the party away from here. No need to wake anyone else up."

Keeping their distance from each other, they headed away from camp.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Something pulled Duncan from a sound sleep. He looked around the campfire, and saw the only one missing was Richie. He could see nothing that would have woken him. He crawled from his sleeping roll, and slowly walked to where the younger man was supposed to be keeping watch. He kept looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary. He finally reached the spot where Richie should be, but no one was there.

Just then a lightning bolt lit up the area, followed quickly by another. A loud scream rent the stillness of the night.

Duncan knew what that meant. A Quickening!

"Richie!" Duncan pulled out his katana, and raced forward. If Richie had lost his head, the Immortal holding his Quickening wouldn't live long!

A few minutes later, he burst into a large clearing. Someone was on their knees in the center, but in the darkness, he couldn't tell who it was. Just then, he felt the touch on the other Immortal, and knew he had been sensed as well, when the figure scrambled to pick up his sword, and spun around.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," he announced.

The other Immortal slumped back down onto the ground. "Geez... don't you think I know that by now?"

"Richie? You're all right?" Duncan hurried over and pulled Richie up and into a strong embrace.

"Yeah, I'm okay. He was looking for Pete and Alan. Must be part of that group Amanda told you about. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I have a feeling that we may run into a lot more as we get closer to Los Angeles. I wish I had found out more about how they got back to their own time period. I can't imagine what they could have found in Los Angeles, but maybe things changed after the war."

"I asked Pete after we met back in Seacouver, but he said it was classified."

"Let's head back to camp. I'll finish your watch," Duncan said.

They were still a ways out when they felt another Immortal.

"Not again," Richie groaned, pulling out his sword.

"My turn," Duncan said, pulling his own katana.

Neither had to fight when they spotted Connor standing where Richie had been keeping watch.

"Was that a Quickening?" he asked as the pair approached.

"Yes," Richie said. "Someone after Pete and Alan."

Connor cursed. "I had hoped we wouldn't meet up with any others. We may need to take all the watches from now on."

"I know," Duncan said. "I think it's a good idea."

"Great...just great... Who needs to sleep..." Richie grumbled.

Duncan lightly slapped him on the back of his head. "You didn't have to come."

"Someone's got to keep you two out of trouble," Richie said. "One of you can keep watch, I'm headed for bed."

"I'll do it," Duncan said. "You two turn in."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

"I don't understand," Alan said the next night. "Why can't we help keep watch?"

"Only we can tell if other Immortals are near," Duncan said. "You wouldn't know until it was too late."

"But why would they be coming after us?" Pete asked.

"They are not coming after you. They're coming after us," Connor explained. "According to our legends, there will come a time when all Immortals will do battle until only one remains. This may be the start of that time."

"Wait a minute!" Pete exclaimed. "Does that mean you three will also fight each other? To the death? Aren't you friends?"

Duncan sighed. "If we are the last three, yes, we will be compelled to fight. At least that is what our legend says. I can only hope that if I am one of the last two, that I won't be facing Connor or Richie, or any of my other friends."

"Amen to that," Richie said.

"So, anyway, that's why we need to be the ones to keep watch. Some Immortals wouldn't hesitate to use any of you against us... take you prisoner and demand our head in exchange," Connor said.

"All right," Alan said. "I'm not happy about pulling our own weight, but you're the experts here."

"You probably shouldn't wander too far away without one of us with you," Richie added.

"We don't need nursemaids!" Pete protested.

"Think of us as your own personal bodyguards," Richie said with a grin. "Hey, if you ever get back, you'll probably have a ton of bodyguards to keep all your fans away."

"Yeah, right."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Three more times an Immortal challenged them before they reached Los Angeles. Two of them approached them during the day, and one more at night. Connor handled the ones during the day while the rest waited and worried until he reappeared. Duncan was challenged one night while on watch.

Finally, they stood on a hill looking down onto the ruins of Los Angeles.

"Not much left," Richie commented. "Where do we go from here?"

Duncan shrugged. "My dreams only show me the original Los Angeles. I have no idea."

"Same here," Connor said. "Maybe now that we are here, someone will give us a sign."

"Yeah, a big arrow, saying 'go this way' would be nice," Pete quipped.

"You don't want much do you?" Alan asked. "Look, over there," He pointed out an area to the southwest. "Don't those buildings look in pretty good shape?"

"I agree," Pete said. "Maybe someone has been keeping them up."

"Does that mean they might help us?" Galen asked.

"Why don't we go ask," Pete said, clapping the chimp on the shoulder.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

It took them the better part of the day to make their way to the buildings they had spotted. As they drew closer, they could see that most of the buildings were one or two stories tall, and there was a nearby structure that was tall and narrow. They had not seen any living being so far, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Is it just me or does every window and door have eyes?" Pete finally complained.

"And every roof as well," Richie commented. "It's like being in a fish bowl."

"What is a fish bowl?" Galen asked. "We never serve fish in a bowl unless it is in a stew or soup."

Richie laughed. "Sorry. A fish bowl was a clear bowl that humans used to keep pet fish in. That way you could watch everything that did."

"Why?"

"For entertainment... some people found it relaxing to watch. I thought it was boring."

"You would," Duncan muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Richie glared at the other man.

"I think we may have to teach the youngster some lessons in politeness," Connor suggested.

"Yeah, you and who other?" Richie retorted.

"I think I can manage to help him," Duncan added.

"Oh... I'm shaking in my boots."

"But you're not wearing boots," Galen pointed out.

Everyone but Galen laughed at that.

"It's just an expression," Pete said. "It means to be scared."

"But in Richie's case, it's a sarcastic way of saying he isn't afraid," Duncan pointed out.

"But how can one phrase mean two totally opposite things? How can it mean you _are_ afraid and you are _not_ afraid?"

"It's hard to explain, Galen," Duncan said. "It's more to do with the tone of voice, than anything."

"Enough of that for now," Connor said. "Looks like we have some company."

They all looked in the same direction as Connor and saw a big man, over six feet tall, standing in the center of the street. He had a wicked looking machete in one hand and a cudgel in the other. Slowly, at least a dozen similarly armed men joined him from nearby buildings.

The three Immortals pulled out their swords, and placed themselves in front of the mortals in the group.

"Are they all immortal?" Alan whispered.

"I don't think any of them are," Richie answered back. "But they are blocking the way to the buildings we are headed for."

"Let's go around a different way then," Alan suggested.

Pete glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't look now but there's another group behind us."

Richie looked back as well. "Oh, boy... okay, Connor, you're the one in charge. What are we going to do?"

Connor glared at him. "So now you _want_ me to be the leader."

Richie just shrugged. "Like I always say, age before beauty."

"That leaves you out on both counts," Connor growled. He turned back to look at the group in the front. "We don't want trouble," he called out.

"Then you're in the wrong place!" the leader called back. "Unless one of you is called Duncan."

Duncan stepped forward a pace. "That would be me."

"What's the rest of your name?"

Duncan exchanged a puzzled glance with Connor. "MacLeod. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"Leave your sword behind and come with me. The rest will stay here. They won't be harmed unless they do something stupid."

"Uhhhh... that doesn't sound like a very good idea," Richie said.

"What choice do we have?" Duncan handed his katana to Connor. He slowly made his way toward the leader of the gang, keeping an eye on the machete.

"Follow me," the man growled, then turned and strode down the street. The other men moved aside to give Duncan clear passage.

Duncan followed, keeping enough distance to give himself a chance should things turned ugly. They continued for several blocks before reaching a building that appeared to be well-preserved, unlike all the ones they had passed so far.

The man opened the door and stood back, waving the Immortal inside. Duncan slowly entered, expecting an ambush. Inside, he found himself in a dim corridor, but at the end he could see light. As he slowly moved forward, he felt the touch of another Immortal. He wished he had his katana, and wondered if he was going to his death.

Knowing there was no sense in not going on, he went toward the source of the light. As he entered the room at the end of the corridor, at first he couldn't see.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," the dark-haired man waiting in the room greeted him. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Methos?" Duncan couldn't believe he was facing the oldest living Immortal.

"I'd offer you a beer, but I haven't found any worth keeping."

"You should talk to Richie," Duncan said as he wandered around the room. It was like stepping back in time. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that he had just wandered in off the streets of Paris. Books filled the shelves lining the room. Ancient texts filled nearby tables. Comfortable chairs were scattered around. "He makes a pretty good brew."

"I'll have to track him down and find out how he does it."

Duncan turned to face the 6000 year old Immortal. "He's just down the street. Why don't you invite him in?"

"Really? And what brings two Immortals like you to me?"

"Oh, maybe your hired guards?" Duncan suggested. "Are you part of this cabal to stop the astronauts from going back to their own time?"

"Blunt as usual. Yes, I am aware of the plot, and was invited to join. I learned everything I could about their travels." Methos turned to the nearest bookshelf. He pulled out a book and passed it over. "This contains the official records of their experiences in their travels."

Duncan flipped through the pages. He just glanced at a few passages near the end, but didn't look too long. "Does it have a happy ending?"

Methos shrugged. "It depends on your definition of a happy ending. Funny, it never mentions Richie. I had no idea he was involved."

"He saved Pete's life when he had appendicitis."

"That's right... he became a doctor in his 80's, wasn't it?"

"Yes. And when Pete returned to his time, he saved Richie from headhunters. You stop that from happening, then Richie won't be here now."

"Ah... a time paradox. Unless Richie goes back on his own to restart his life. Hmmm... that would be an interesting possibility..."

"Methos! You can't change what has happened!"

"Relax, MacLeod. Not only am I _not_ going to stop them from going back, I'm going to _help_ them. Tell me, have you had any dreams lately?"

Duncan sank down on a nearby chair. "Are you telling me that somehow you sent me dreams to bring me here?"

Methos shrugged. "I've had a lot of years to study the concept. Of course, I _knew_ it was going to work. You see, I apparently told Alan Virdon to find me back in 2002, and give me this note." Methos rose from his chair and went to a nearby table. He held up a small note. "The original is under glass over there. Considering it is 1000 years old, it's in pretty good shape." He pointed to a display case.

Duncan joined him and looked at the note. "I can't read this."

"Of course not, it's written in Etruscan language. No one has ever deciphered their written language. I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. After all, it foretold the future, and gave me specific instructions to follow. Then I just had to research and study and practice, until we reached today."

"So, why isn't Richie mentioned? And are you aware that my kinsman, Connor, is outside as well? They both had dreams too."

"Really? I guess I'm more powerful than I thought."

"Or more egotistical," Duncan murmured to himself.

"What was that? Oh, never mind. Anyway, since I wrote the note before you got here, I didn't know Richie and Connor would be here, therefore, they aren't on the note."

"That makes sense. So, why the private meeting? And why no sword?"

"I didn't want to lose my head before I had a chance to explain. Just in case you thought I was part of the cabal. After all, we don't want to change history at this point in time."

"So what next?"

"Next, we send them back to their own time."

"Okay, I'll bite. Just how are we going to do that?"

"We'll use the spaceship I purloined a long time ago. Those... gentlemen who stopped you on the street are my flight control personnel. I have spent years training them."

"You are just unbelievable," Duncan said as he stared at Methos.

"Why, thank you. Now, I'll send for the rest." Methos left the room, but returned a few minutes later. "They will join us shortly."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

After watching Duncan walk away, Connor moved closer to Richie. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Not really. We're pretty outnumbered. I say we wait and see."

"I agree," Pete said as he joined them, along with Galen and Alan. "But maybe if we ask to sit in the shade we can get close enough to the buildings to escape into them."

"What about Mac?" Richie asked. "He's by himself and weaponless."

"You should know by now, Rich," Connor replied. "Duncan is never weaponless. He may not have his katana but he has other weapons. If we get away, we may be able to help him."

"I think we should wait for a while," Alan proposed. "Move closer to the buildings but wait. They said they weren't going to hurt us as long as we didn't do anything stupid."

"You want to sit here and wait for them to cut off MacLeod's head?" Pete demanded. "They may have already done it by now."

"No, we would have known if they did," Connor said. "I'll ask if we can sit in the shade, and if they agree, I want to sit closest to the building, with the rest of you in front of me. If they don't watch too closely, I will try to slip away. Then I'll see if I can find Duncan. If they look like they are getting ready to attack, the rest of you can make a run for it. Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me," Alan said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

Their plan worked. The guards didn't seem to pay much attention, and Connor wormed his way into the building. Once out of sight, he stood and pulled out his sword. He worked his way through the dilapidated building and out on to the next street. He hurried in the direction that Duncan had gone. After a few blocks, he made his way back to the street they had been on before. He hadn't gone far when a door opened nearby.

Connor ducked back into the nearest building and watched as the man who had taken Duncan away exited the building and headed toward where he was hiding. As he passed by, Connor went into action. Using the hilt of his sword, he knocked the man unconscious. He then dragged him into the building. He pulled his knife out and cut strips of cloth off the man's shirt and used them to bind his hands and feet, as well as for a gag.

Satisfied that the man would stay put, he hurried toward the door the man had come through. Slowly, he opened the door, and crept inside. When he felt another Immortal, he knew there was no more need for stealth and ran down the hallway into the room, his katana at the ready.

It wasn't needed. Duncan was seated in a chair drinking wine with another man.

"Connor MacLeod, I presume," Methos drawled. "Where is the rest of your merry band?"

"Still being watched by your goons—I assume they _are_ your goons."

"Yes, they are. I just sent Sam to bring them here. Would you like some wine?"

Connor slid his katana back into it's hiding place. "Maybe later. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that was... Sam's goal. I'm afraid he's a little... tied up right now."

Methos sighed. "What is it with you Highlanders? All you had to do was wait for a short period of time, but... no... that was too easy... I suppose the rest of your group also scurried away."

"They should still be there, if they followed the plan. By the way, just who _are_ you?"

"Connor, I'd like you to meet Methos," Duncan introduced him.

"Methos is just a legend."

"Hardly," Methos said with a smirk.

"He's the one responsible for bringing us here," Duncan said. "The dreams we had of Los Angeles. Somehow, he's figured out how to use telepathy."

"It was only supposed to bring Duncan," Methos said. "Something went wrong, and you and Richie must have also received some of the... messages. Maybe because you are so close to each other."

"Whatever," Duncan replied. "It got us here." He stood up. "Shall we go fetch the rest of our party?" he asked.

"Very well," Methos said as he headed to the door. "Richie knows who I am, but I think we should just introduce me as Adam Pierson to the rest."

"Whatever. Let's go free your goon and get the rest of them before they do something foolish," Connor said.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Connor and Duncan followed Methos outside. As they neared the place where Connor had stashed the man, he pointed to the building.

"I left uh... Sam in there."

Together they went inside. The man was awake and struggling to free himself. Connor pulled his knife out to cut the strips tying his hands and feet. The man surged to his feet, reaching up to yank his gag off. Then he reached for Connor.

"Enough, Sam!" Methos ordered. "He was just trying to protect himself and his friends."

Sam didn't look happy about it, but he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Let's go get the others," Methos said, leading the way.

Connor let Sam follow the other Immortal, not wanting the other man behind him. He wouldn't put it past him to try to do something to harm him. Just to be safe, he let Duncan go in front of him as well.

They headed down the street and soon were up to the first band of goons.

"You can all relax. These are the people I have been expecting. Continue to keep watch. Anyone else who arrives will probably not be friends. Soon —very soon—we'll put your training to the real test."

The group dissipated and they continued down the street. Duncan hurried ahead of the rest.

Richie was the first to spot them. "Mac! You're all right!" He picked up Duncan's katana which Connor had left behind before going to meet him.

Duncan hugged Richie. "I'm fine. You remember Adam Pierson, don't you?" He hoped the younger man wouldn't blurt out Methos' real name. He took back his katana as the others joined them.

"You mean... uh... yeah, hi Adam."

"Ryan, good to see you again."

"So, everything's okay?" Alan asked.

"Not only okay, but I think you're in for a surprise."

"Let me show you what I've been working on for the past thousand years," Methos said. "Follow me."

They headed for the tall building off to the side. The interior was dark until Methos reached out and threw a large switch on the side. Lights flooded the inside, revealing what had been hidden in the darkness.

"A spaceship," Alan almost whispered.

"It looks just like the one we crashed in," Pete replied.

Richie didn't say anything, as he slowly moved around the spaceship, looking up at the tall object in disbelief. Duncan followed him, looking just as awe-struck.

"It's the same exact design," Methos said. "We have duplicated every inch down to the lowliest little rivet. All it needs is a computer disk, and I believe you have it."

Alan fumbled for his belt pack. A moment later he held up the round disk. "Here it is."

"I'll have to run it through the computer and create a reverse trip. It shouldn't take more than a day or two."

"You mean," Alan swallowed heavily, and brushed at his eyes.

"I think what he's trying to say is that we could be on our way back to our time in just a few days," Pete added.

"That's correct. Everything is ready to go except for the computer disk."

"Space suits?" Pete asked.

"Have them."

"Fuel?"

"Yes. And oxygen supply, freeze dried food for your journey and the ground crew has been trained."

"How can we ever thank you?" Alan asked.

"No thanks necessary."

"So, we _do_ get back?" Pete asked.

"Yes, it's all part of history, including this spaceship being here."

"What about me?" Galen asked. "Do I go with them?"

"Yes, you do," Methos said.

"Wow, Adam!" Richie said as he finally rejoined the group. "This is pretty impressive."

Methos shrugged. "It was a way to pass time. Let's go back to my home. Tomorrow you can check things over to your heart's content while I work on the computer disk."

"Sounds like a plan," Connor said. "And in a few days, hopefully you will be on your way back home."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

After dinner, they were all shown to separate rooms to sleep. Alan relaxed on the bed for several minutes before rising to his feet. He made his way to Galen's room and tapped gently on the door.

"Come in."

Alan opened the door and entered the room. The chimpanzee was staring out the window.

"We need to talk, Galen," Alan said.

Galen turned to face him. "About what, Alan?"

Before he had a chance to answer, another tap came on the door, and this time Pete entered.

"I guess great minds think alike," he said as he joined them.

"How do you feel about going back with us?" Alan asked. "I don't think anyone has even asked you that."

"I must have done it. They say I went back with you."

"That doesn't answer my question," Alan said. "I don't care what they say has already happened. If you are unhappy about going with us, I'll fight to let you stay."

Galen thought about it before finally replying. "I will admit to being nervous about the idea of going back to your time, but at the same time I can't wait to see it! All of the wonderful things you have told me about..."

"You do realize you will be the only intelligent ape in our time?" Pete added. "You will never have a chance to fall in love and have children."

"I understand that, Pete, and I'm still willing to go. It's a chance of a lifetime that I cannot turn down. And I _have_ been in love before."

"All right," Alan said. "I just want to make sure that you're okay with all of this now that it's almost a certainty that we are going."

"Then I guess it's all systems go," Pete said.

"We better get a good night's sleep," Alan said. "I think we will be busy the next few days."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

The next few days kept everyone busy. Methos worked with the computer disk for hours on end, while the rest went over the spaceship and the control systems, looking for any potential problems. While Duncan and Richie couldn't help much, they still helped as much as they could using all their experience with motors and engines to aid them. Galen helped by fetching and carrying.

Finally, at dinner two days later, Methos made the big announcement. He stood up and held out the computer disk. "It's done. I can see no reason to postpone the launch, can any of you?"

No one spoke.

"Then I guess we will launch tomorrow. Alan, can we talk after dinner? I want to review some things with you."

"Should I be part of it?" Pete asked.

"No, I don't think so. It's more personal in nature. I will ask this of all of you—do not mention to anyone about us. No one must know that Immortals helped you return to your time. You should never mention any of our names in any reports."

"And you shouldn't try to change the future," Duncan added. "For all of our sakes, as well as yours. If something should change our past, it will affect not only you but potentially the whole world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand," Alan answered, while Pete and Galen just nodded.

"But how will we know what we did... er... will do?" Pete asked. "Couldn't we inadvertently change something?"

"I have to believe that what was meant to be will be," Methos said. "Other than not mentioning our names or existence, you should just do what you think best. It should be what you have already done."

"Whew," Pete said, wiping his forehead with great exaggeration. "I'd hate to order a bagel instead of a donut and change the whole future."

Everyone laughed except Galen.

"What is a bagel and a donut?" he asked.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

Alan joined Methos in his study after dinner.

"What did you want to review with me, Adam?" he asked as he sat down.

"I want to ask you to forget some of what I asked you to do at dinner," Methos started. "You see, I know that you came looking for me after you got back to your own time. You brought me this amulet that contained special instructions for me."

Alan took the amulet, and examined it closely. "What kind of instructions?" he asked suspiciously.

"Instructions that helped me be ready for tomorrow. Otherwise, you might not have a spaceship to return on. You can tell them it was a keepsake given you by a grateful person in this time line if anyone asks."

"Where are these instructions?"

"In a hidden compartment. I will know how to open it. I've owned this amulet for centuries, and it isn't easy figuring out how to open it. Even if someone manages, no one will be able to translate the writing."

"All right. Where should I look for you?"

"I will be in a town called Seacouver in the state of Washington. The address is 1145 Keats Avenue. You showed up on January 10th in 2002. You will have to remember it, because you can't write it down without having to answer serious questions when you get back. If all else fails, look for a blues club called Joe's. They should know how to track down Adam Pierson."

"Very well. I will try to do it."

"You will do it. I know you've done it," Methos replied.

Alan shook his head. "This whole time travel thing is enough to make my head hurt."

"I know the feeling," Methos replied with a grimace. "I can't wait until my part of this is over. It's been a heavy burden over the last thousand years."

"I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done for us," Alan said. "I wish there was some way for me to help you."

"Just get that amulet back to me," Methos said. "You'd better head to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

"I'm so nervous," Richie said as he checked out the monitor showing Pete, Alan and Galen in their spaceship. "And I'm not even sitting on top of a ton of rocket fuel. What if something goes wrong?"

"T minus 4 minutes," Methos announced into his microphone, flipping switches on his console.

"Calm down, Richie," Duncan said. "If something goes wrong, you'll probably be the first to know."

"Oh great... nice way to calm him down," Connor muttered. "He's going to be bouncing off the wall soon."

"T minus 3 minutes. Can you guys keep it down back there," he said with a glare over his shoulder. "We're making history here."

"Or maybe fixing history here," Connor replied softly.

"You know this launch could bring every ape in the area running here," Duncan pointed out. "We may need to get out of here quick."

"I have it covered," Methos said. "T minus 2 minutes."

"Oh, man... I can't believe I'm here seeing this," Richie muttered.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll kick you out," Methos said. "T minus 1 minute."

Richie found himself counting down the last minute along with Methos. At zero, a loud roar seemed to fill the room.

"We have ignition."

The room started to shake and the roar grew louder. Glancing out the window, Richie could see flames pouring out of the bottom of the rocket. Slowly it inched up, the distance between it and the ground widening more and more.

"We have liftoff."

The rocket climbed steadily up into the sky. Richie glanced back at the monitors to be sure that everything was still all right in the space capsule. They looked like they were being shaken about but other than that everything seemed normal.

Finally, Methos stated, "Computer control has been established. Good luck and safe travels."

"Good luck to you all, and thank you once again," Alan replied over his intercom.

Now that the computer had taken over, Methos started shutting everything down. He pressed a button and a siren started blasting outside. "Time to evacuate, everyone," he called out. "In 10 minutes this place won't exist."

He stood up and turned to his Immortal friends. "Follow me. We have no time to waste."

He led them over to a door and down long flights of stairs. At the bottom was a subway station. The rest of the men who had helped them with the launch were already filing into cars. The four Immortals joined them. Once on board, Methos hit a switch and the car started up, slowly building speed until it was hurtling down the track.

"I didn't think any of the subways were still active," Richie said. "They weren't in San Francisco."

"They had more earthquakes up there. It's not a long track, but it is a quick escape from the area."

Five minutes later, the car slowed as it pulled into another station. "Last stop, everyone."

As they were climbing the stairs out of the subway, they heard a distant explosion.

"That's it. No more space missions."

"It seems a shame to destroy all your work," Duncan said.

"Time to move on. I've done my bit to keep history intact."

"Do you think they made it back?"

"If they didn't, you would be the first to know," Duncan said.

"Of course they made it back," Methos said. "The alternative would be unthinkable."

As they emerged back into the sunshine, Richie asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"I hear you brew your own beer," Methos said. "How do you feel about house guests?"

The end.

Okay... that's it. No more stories in this time line. Unless of course, some idea comes to mind!


End file.
